tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Splatter and Dodge
Splatter and Dodge *'Class': BR Class 08 *'Designer: '''British Railways *'Builder': BR Works of Crewe, Darlington, Derby, Doncaster, and Horwich *'Configuration': 0-6-0 *'Speed': 15-20 mph '''Splatter' and Dodge (collectively referred to as "Splodge") were Diesel 10's bumbling minions. Bio Splatter and Dodge are two diesel shunters who, at one point, worked alongside Diesel 10. Diesel 10 referred to the two as "Splodge," claiming he did not have time to say both names. Diesel 10 wanted to rid the railway of steam engines, and Splatter and Dodge were complacent with his plans, regularly keeping a lookout for their boss and being present when he was scheming. The two eventually grew tired of their boss, however, and when he tried to chase down Lady and Thomas, they refused to follow him. What happened to them after that is unknown. Persona Both engines are simple-minded, awkward, cowardly and tend to banter. Splatter is the more talkative of the two, while Dodge is more intelligent. Although Percy fears them, they do not have the intelligence or villainy to match Diesel 10's. They enjoy watching Diesel 10's plans backfire, but are also prone to making a mess of things. Basis Splatter and Dodge are based on BR Class 08 Diesel shunters, modified without ladders going up each side of their fronts, unlike the other Class 08 diesels, Diesel, The Diesel Shunter, 'Arry, Bert, Paxton and Sidney. Livery Splatter is painted purple and grey while Dodge is painted olive and grey. Both are heavily weathered, and both have their names painted on their sides in white. Appearances Television Series Specials: * Thomas and the Magic Railroad Voice Actors Splatter * Patrick Breen (original workprints only) * Neil Crone (Final cut) * Naoki Bandō (Japan) * Ricardo Mendoza (Mexico) * Enzo Fortuny (Mexico; TV Version) * Yigal Mizrachi (Israel) Dodge * Patrick Breen (original workprints only) * Kevin Frank (final cut) * Hiroshi Iwasaki (Japan) * Ernesto Lezama (Mexico) * Carlos Íñigo (Mexico; TV Version) * Saar Badishi (Israel) Trivia * A behind the scenes picture shows Splatter and Dodge without their names painted on. * In an SiF interview with Chris Lloyd, it is revealed that Splatter and Dodge's models never came back from Canada after the filming of Thomas and the Magic Railroad. * Splatter and Dodge's television series models do not have handrails, yet some of their merchandise lines do, possibly modelling after the character of the same class, Diesel. * In the original script: ** Splatter and Dodge never turned on Diesel 10. Instead, George, who was to be one of Diesel 10's henchmen, turned on them, causing them to rush at him, only to smash into each other and derail. In another version of the script, they were trapped in a siding when Junior, helped by George, pushed a large boulder down into their path. ** Another difference from the original script was that their boss referred to them as Spladge instead of Splodge. * Early concept artwork shows that Splatter was going to have black and yellow hazard stripes along the lower portion of his body, and Dodge was going to have handrails on his running plate. In addition, both were drawn with significantly different facial features to one another. * In the Hebrew version, Splatter was called "Spotter", so Diesel 10 referred to them as "Spodge". Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (reintroduced 2011) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Thomas Town (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (Splatter discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Wind-up Trains (Japan and Australia only) * Pocket Fantasy (Discontinued) Gallery File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad137.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad139.png|Splatter File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad140.png|Dodge File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad141.png|Splatter and Dodge in the sidings File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad143.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad148.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad231.png|Splatter and Dodge at Tidmouth File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad233.png|Thomas, Harold, Splatter and Dodge File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad234.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad236.png|Splatter and Dodge covered in sneezing powder File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad504.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad510.png|Splatter and Dodge at the smelters ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad606.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad514.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad604.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad608.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad613.png|Splatter and Dodge with Diesel 10 File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad757.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad765.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1000.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad422.jpg File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad424.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad425.png File:SplatterPromo.jpg File:DodgePromo.jpg File:Diesel10MeansTrouble1.jpg|Splatter and Dodge in Diesel 10 Means Trouble File:SplatterConceptArt.jpg|Splatter concept art File:DodgeConceptArt.jpg|Dodge concept art File:Splatter'smodel.jpg|Splatter's model without the lettering File:Dodge'smodel.jpg|Dodge's model without the lettering File:Diesel,'Arry,Bert,Splatter,Dodge,Paxton,andSidney'sprototype.png|Splatter and Dodge's basis Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLSplatter.jpg|ERTL prototype File:ERTLDodge.jpg File:WoodenRailwaySplatter.PNG|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayDodge.PNG File:Briosplatteranddodge.jpg|Brio File:TOMYSplatterandDodge.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TrackMasterSplatter.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterDodge.png File:PlarailTalkNActionDiesel10.jpg|Plarail Talk 'n' Action File:Wind-upSplatter.jpg|Wind-Up File:Wind-UpAngrySplatter.jpg|Wind-up angry Splatter File:Wind-upMetallicSplatter.jpg|Wind-up Metallic File:Wind-upDodge.jpg File:Wind-UpDodgeAlternativeExpression.jpg|Wind-up alternative expression Dodge File:Wind-upMetallicDodge.jpg|Metallic Dodge File:BandaiTECSplatter.jpg|Bandai TEC File:BandaiTECDodge.jpg File:DodgeTradingCard.png|Trading Card Dodge File:SplatterTradingCard.png|Trading Card Splatter See Also * Category:Images of Splatter * Category:Images of Dodge Category:Diesel locomotives Category:Magic Railroad characters Category:BR Class 08 Category:0-6-0 Category:Television Series-only characters